


Lost Together

by emo_elvis18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_elvis18/pseuds/emo_elvis18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Neutral end drabble series: Alphys spends all her time locked away in her lab. Undyne quits the Royal Guard and spends most of her time trying to help her or aimlessly wandering the Underground. They work to recover after the loss of the king and the Underground's apparent loss of hope altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Together

"Here," Undyne said, uncharacteristically quiet, as she set two mugs down on the only corner of the desk not covered in post-its and over-flowing folders.

Alphys briefly tore her bloodshot eyes from the computer screen. She softly sighed. Steam rising from the cups glowed in the dim lighting.

"Sorry, it's tea, not soda," Undyne let out a half-hearted laugh. "Don't be mad! It's better for you." She smiled as widely as she could manage. Alphys turned her gaze back to the screen, little claws tapping away at the keys.

Once again, her only reply was a sigh.

Undyne deflated. "Alphys..." She glared at the ground. Rebounding, she shoved a pile of papers off the side of the desk, making room for her to force the little yellow mug right next to Alphys's wrist. "Please, just- drink this." Undyne grit her teeth.

Alphys hands hovered over the keyboard for a moment, before she curled them into fists. "Why are you... Why are you still bothering with me?"

"What?!"

"Just, stop it!" She slammed her fists down hard. The mug slid off. Shattered.

"Oh shoot, I'll-" Undyne flinched.

"Just, go! Just... just stop wasting time on someone like me!" Alphys curled up, leaning over the desk.

Undyne glared. "I want to help you. You can't keep torturing yourself like this! When was the last time you even ate?!" Her expression softened, watching Alphys's stiff back. Neither moved for a long while. Alphys sniffled, breaking the silence.

"You can..." Undyne hesitated, searching for the right words. "Ah, screw it! C'mon!" She grabbed her by the upper arm. Alphys spun around, her chair getting dragged along with her, crushing some shards of ceramic beneath it.

Alphys yelped. "What are you- hey!"

Undyne finally succeeded in pulling her from the chair. "You need to get out of this musty lab for a while. Let's go!"

"But the whole underground is... Oh, alright." Alphys let herself be led out the sliding door, into the heat. She ambled behind Undyne while her eyes adjusted. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wished she'd had a chance to clean up a bit first.

After they'd gotten several yards away from the lab Undyne loosened her grip, letting her hand slide down and wrap itself decisively around Alphys's.

Alphys stammered, "So u-um, where are we, uh..."

"I dunno!"

Smiling, Alphys stared down at her feet as they continued along, passing through the smothering heat of the Hotlands and into the cool dark of Waterfall. They stuck to the drier paths, glowing tiled walls and the occasional lantern or crystal lighting their way. Neither spoke. Bouncing against the cave walls were the tapping of their feet along the damp stone, the muffled rumble of the nearby stream and the whispers from echo flowers. Undyne moved so swiftly through the twisting walkways she almost seemed more cat than fish.

Undyne stopped and turned, their fingers still interwoven. She tried to meet Alphys’s eyes, the light from the glimmering stones overhead shone on her glasses. “So! We’re at the wishing room,” she said, grinning.

Alphys gave a slow nod in response, letting her eyes wander all around the cavern’s ceiling. It’d been too long since she’d seen lighting that wasn’t artificial, and the dark circles under her eyes showed it.

“You got a wish?” Undyne paused, “I promise I’ll make it come true…” She said in a low voice before looking away quickly and chuckling.

“No,” Alphys said after a moment, looking down at the ground and smiling.

“What, really?” Undyne laughed a little, “C’mon! A promise’s a promise.”

Alphys gave Undyne’s hand a squeeze. She looked up at her and smiled. “This is… Um, this is already-,” her face went red and she reflexively covered her mouth with her free hand. “N-nevermind! Ha ha!”

Undyne laughed, and the two stood in silence once more.

After a while, Alphys sighed and said, just barely audible, “Thank you." It echoed quietly throughout the Wishing Room when they left, a long time later.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a little stream-of-consciousness, so let me know if the dialog seems a bit off/OOC! I have a bunch of other Alphys/Undyne shorts in the works right now so this will probably turn into a drabble series. Thank you for reading!


End file.
